Lost but Now Found
by designerchick85
Summary: Bella and Edward have similar strugles with the relationships their in now. Will they ever find each other or will they just keep passing on by? AH Exb


**Stephanie Meyer Owns all!!!**

**This was a random idea, let me know what you think. Im gonna do one more chapter in Edwards point of veiw before i deside if im gonna keep it going or not.**

**Its short but hope you like it. :)**

Chapter One

This was the second time we moved.

I don't think Jake knew what the hell he was doing.

I had no ring on my figure and he was moving me around like he owned me.

Ok maybe I'm being a little over dramatic.

I mean we were living in the same small town we just couldn't stay with Sam anymore.

That should have been fine, we got a house at a great deal and Quill said he would live with us and split rent.

That's right.

A house we were renting.

I guess that was fine but it was one more thing that Jake didn't have to commit to with me.

I find myself wondering why I am so committed to him in every way.

Ok he says he loves me, and when we kiss I get totally lost in the touch.

We have been through a lot together in the past and being with him just seems like the right thing to do.

Doesn't it?

"Hey Bells quit daydreaming and help unload the truck. We need to get it back before they close. I don't want to pay for the extra day."

I just sighed as I huffed and walked passed him to the truck.

What is his deal?

One more day, what is the difference?

He was the one with the full time job and bigger pay yet I had to pay a third of the rent evenly with him and Quill.

They both had full time jobs and big pay.

I have a part-time job at minimum wage.

Big SIGH!

"Hey Quill is this one of your boxes?"

Quill seemed like a nice guy.

He was friendly and it always sounds like him and Jake had a bunch of fun together.

"Just set it in the living room for now. We can go through everything later."

Sure can do.

Although my boxes, the boxes I took the time to label and pack correctly because I didn't wait until last minute to pack, I will take those to my room.

Jake and I got a great room too.

The closets are a little on the small side but since I stopped growing when I was 16 I had 6 years worth of good cloths that I need to figure out where to put away.

I dragged all my bags up 3 flights of stairs then shut myself in the room while the guys went to drop off the truck.

I must have fallen asleep because a door slamming woke me up.

I checked my watch and it said it was 9:47pm.

What the hell?

They should have been back hours ago.

I walked down stairs and see them sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?"

Jake spared a glance at me, sigh why do I bother. "We got something to eat after we dropped the truck off."

"Oh great I'm starving. What did you get?"

Jake and Quill looked at each other.

Then Jake got up and walked to me and wrapped his arms loosely around my neck.

He wasn't big on public displays of affection, of any kind.

"I'm sorry babe, we didn't have any left over's. Would you like me to go out and get you something?"

"No, no don't worry about it. I will find something in the kitchen."

I was disappointed.

He didn't think of me enough to bring food home, yet he offers to go get some.

How would you feel?

He needs to start shaping up if I'm going to marry him.

That is not husband behavior, nor should it ever be.

A husband should always have his wife on his mind.

I went into the kitchen to find a quart of peanut butter left in the jar, even less jelly and one slice of white bread left.

SIGH

What's that point really?

"Finding everything ok babe?" Jake yelled from the living room.

How nice of him.

I could hear them laughing at the TV and making jokes about whoever was on.

"Fine!" I said a little forcefully.

I walked upstairs, grabbed my keys and put shoes on.

As I walked back down I looked at the guys, "I'll be back."

And I got no response.

I just shrugged it off, we were all tired for the stupid move, and I need food.

I hopped into my car and drove down the road to Sheetz, my life saving place that's opened 24/7 and you can order just about any food item you want.

Truly a wonderful, food haven, and it does not hurt that you can get gas there as well.

I ordered the always good onion rings.

They are always fried just right, and to go with them how about something light, hmmm.

Maybe a Caesar wrap, yeah that sounds good.

It's big but it gets the job done and I can have leftovers for work tomorrow.

Two birds with one stone.

When my order number was called I grabbed my bag of grease and then go into my car.

Headed to my new home and my new life, new home was right but it's still my old life when I open that door.

What am I going to do?


End file.
